


And the Fire is So Delightful

by Maeve_of_Winter



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-20 03:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13138338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeve_of_Winter/pseuds/Maeve_of_Winter
Summary: Jughead and Kevin spend a winter evening relaxing together.





	And the Fire is So Delightful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alliterate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliterate/gifts).



A sharp gust of wind hissed outside, sending the windows of the house rattling, and Jughead couldn’t help a growing sense of trepidation as he glanced through the glass and saw the snow violently swirling about.

“Sure hope Kevin gets here soon,” he remarked to Jellybean. He was babysitting her for the night, and together they were industriously building a track for her Thomas the Tank Engine trains. “Looks pretty rough out there.”

“Kiv!” Jellybean cheered, recognizing the name.

“The one and only,” Jughead agreed, casting a glance out the window again. But a sticky hand on his face brought his attention back to his younger sister, and he turned back to find the toddler offering him the train she’d been playing with.

“Thank you, Jelly,” he said with a smile, ruffling her tousled brown hair. Though even then, he couldn’t take his attention off of the window.

Jughead was just beginning to get worried when the doorbell rang. He rushed to answer it, quickly stowing Jellybean in her playpen, all while trying not to seem overly concerned. However, he was fairly certain that image was shattered at the obvious relief that played across his face when he found Kevin waiting on the front porch, looking half-frozen but otherwise alive and well.

“There you are,” Jughead said as he ushered his boyfriend inside and away from the howling winter wind and heavy snow that was cascading down from the sky. “I was starting to think you got caught out there in the snow.”

“Sorry about that,” Kevin said apologetically. “Betty stopped to talk to me after swim practice. She heard about me finding those loopholes in the student government rules and knows I’m going to submit my proposal soon to become student body president as well as junior class president. She was trying to convince I shouldn’t take both positions and give someone else a chance for one of them.”

“Are you going to?” Jughead asked, already suspecting the answer.

“No. My ambition won’t be curbed,” Kevin said offhandedly as he slowly slid off his coat and then removed his hat and scarf. “It would be a betrayal of self to secede any potential power I could grasp.”

“No rest for the megalomaniacal,” Jughead joked, but then he sobered as he scrutinized Kevin’s appearance.

Dark circles shadowed Kevin’s atypically dull eyes, a stark contrast to his pale and drawn face. Usually Kevin carried himself with a air of energy and purpose, and there had always been a sense about him that he was ready to tackle any problem and use an iron fist to transform chaos into order, but now he just seemed ill and worn, his shoulders slumped with weariness. It rattled Jughead slightly to see his usually collected boyfriend look as drained as he did.

“Geez, you look awful.” Jughead frowned as he took in Kevin’s haggard appearance.

“My, my, aren’t we flattering tonight,” Kevin teased, but his smile seemed strained.

“I’m serious, Kev. You should rest. Come on.” Jughead steered him into the family room and onto the couch. “I always say that there’s no greater cure than some R and R. And good food. Combine the three, and you’re almost guaranteed to be on the road to recovery.”

“Who could have guessed those would be your recommendations?” Kevin commented dryly. 

“Probably everyone,” Jughead remarked with a shrug. “But they’re accurate. Sit down. I have the snacks and hot chocolate all ready in the kitchen. Let me just bring them in here.”

“You don’t need to wait on me,” Kevin protested. “Here, I can help.”

“Not if I have anything to say about it,” Jughead replied firmly. He gave a sharp whistle. “C’mere, Hot Dog!”

At his owner’s beckoning, the massive sheep dog joyously leaped up onto the couch and settled on top of Kevin, curling up on his lap and looking up at him happily, his bulky body pressing Kevin back against the cushions.

“Yes, hello to you, too, Hot Dog,” Kevin grumbled as the dog began to lick his face. He looked over at Jughead. “You don’t need to fuss over me, you know.”

“Of course I do,” Jughead said as he proceeded into the kitchen. He tossed a grin over his shoulder at Kevin. “If I don’t take care of you now, who’s going to mow the lawn for me once springtime comes around?”

Kevin snorted. “My boyfriend, the great romantic.”

“I do my best,” Jughead called to him cheerily, stacking several platters worth of cookies, fudge, chocolate-dipped pretzels, and other holiday treats on top of each other. He then poured the hot chocolate warming in a pot on the stove into two large mugs that were waiting on the counter before carrying it all into the family room.

He found that Hot Dog had become lax in his duties and allowed Kevin off the couch after all, because Kevin had retrieved Jellybean from her playpen and was cuddling her close. The crocheted afghan that usually hung over the back of the couch drawn over his lap, covering both himself and Jellybean

“You cold?” Jughead asked in concern, setting down their snacks on the coffee and moving to the fireplace. “Hang on for just a moment, and I can get a fire going.”

“Don’t go through the trouble—” Kevin began, but Jughead interrupted him.

“I don’t mind. Besides, if I didn’t want trouble, I wouldn’t be dating you,” he informed him fondly, already kneeling on the hearth to ready the kindling.

The remark earned him a playful scoff from Kevin, but within a few moments the fire was crackling brightly, and Jughead moved to join his boyfriend on the couch. He gently nudged Hot Dog over to make a space for himself so he could settle beside Kevin, and once he did, Hot Dog curled up right by him again, resting his head on Jughead’s thigh.

When he sat down, Kevin spread the afghan over his legs as well, sharing the blanket with him, and then moved to lean his head on Jughead’s shoulder. He still held Jellybean securely, but now she was nestled almost in between them, and Jughead gently draped his other arm around her. Utterly content, he simply leaned back to enjoy the heat from the fire and the feeling of his boyfriend, baby sister, and dog snuggled against him.

“Thanks for this,” Kevin murmured to him. “You’re the greatest boyfriend I could ever ask for. Better than I’ve ever deserved.”

Jughead gave him a smile. “I do my best,” he said, echoing his earlier words.

“It’s more than enough.” Kevin gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

In response, Jughead pulled him closer. The window howled outside, sending a flurry of snow peppering against the window, but inside, they basked together in the warmth.


End file.
